


Félálomban

by sz_rami (sztikerami)



Series: Graceful Playboys [6]
Category: Jrock, the GazettE
Genre: Flash Fic, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Late at Night, M/M, One Shot, One True Pairing, Phone Calls & Telephones, True Love, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-02
Updated: 2014-01-02
Packaged: 2018-01-24 09:06:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1599323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sztikerami/pseuds/sz_rami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"A telefon csörgése már megint felver, éppen akkor, amikor végre-valahára magával rántana az álom. Minden este ez történik."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Félálomban

**Author's Note:**

> Újabb 5 perc alatt született flashfic, és mily' meglepő, megint UruRei. Én ezekkel a srácokkal fekszem és kelek.
> 
> A magyar nem az anyanyelvem. A szöveget myvision4free lektorálta.

A telefon csörgése már megint felver, éppen akkor, amikor végre-valahára magával rántana az álom. Minden este ez történik. Már meg sem nézem a kijelzőt, úgyis tudom, hogy Ruru neve villogna rajta - és a kép a meztelen combjáról, amit viccből fényképezett le nekem, és rendelte hozzá a profiljához, amikor részegen elcsente a telefonomat a múltkori turnén. Világ életében imádott az idegeimen táncolni.

\- Szia - szólok bele a készülékbe. Még engem is meglep, mennyire erőtlen és álmos a hangom, ráadásul kissé rekedt is vagyok. Azt hiszem, megfáztam.

\- Szia - válaszolja. Bezzeg ő élénk és harsány, annyira vidám, hogy azt kell gondolnom, már megint ivott. Mást nem mond, ránk telepszik a csend, csak az egyenletes lélegzését hallom a vonal túloldaláról. Már megint. Mert Ruru mindig ezt csinálja. Felhív, de nem mond semmit, elvárja, hogy én kérdezzek rá arra, amit amúgy is el akar mondani. Sosem értettem, miért nem kezdheti úgy a beszélgetést, hogy „képzeld, mi történt ma”, vagy „figyelj, valakinek muszáj elmondanom, hogy...”, miért nekem kell kezdeményeznem.

\- Történt valami? - sóhajtom két perc után megadóan. Újabb csönd. Egy halk pittyenés a telefonom hangszórójából jelzi, hogy eltelt még egy perc, aztán még egy, és még egy, mielőtt válaszolna. - Ruru? - unom meg végül. - Baj van?

\- Nem, csak... hallani akartam a hangod. - Nem tudom, miért lepődöm meg ezen annyira.

\- Most már hallottad - mondom, és bármennyire is igyekszem komolyságot erőltetni magamra, végül mégiscsak nevetni kezdek, és Ruru velem kacag a vonal másik végén. Aztán elhallgatunk, és legalább öt percig nem szólalunk meg. Már majdnem elalszom, amikor Ruru végül mégiscsak megtöri a csendet.

\- Rei?

\- Hm?

\- Átmehetek?

\- Van kulcsod, nem igaz?


End file.
